


Hate is a relative term

by gay_as_heck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas' love interest is kept ambiguous so you can imagine anyone you want with him, F/F, I of course imagine Dean, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, but it's relative, just barely though, slight Carmilla AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give it time,” Cas replied. “I’m sure you’ll be able to make it work.”<br/>“Give it time?” Anna asked incredulously. “Those are your words of wisdom here? Give it time?”<br/>“Yes.” Cas said stoically. “Give it time. I’d give it a month. Maybe she’s just as annoyed with you as you are with her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is a relative term

Anna walked into her new room hesitantly, Cas trailing behind her quietly, her two small bags dangling from his hands. Two twin beds were directly across from her, about two feet apart, the comforters neatly folded, the dark wooden floor so immaculate Anna suspected she could slide across it in her socks without picking up a speck of dust. 

“This is such a small room,” Cas said dully. “I hope my room isn’t like this.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Anna shot back as she headed to the door at the foot of the bed on the right side of the room. She peered inside, wincing at the smell. 

“It’s got a bathroom, at least,” she said cheerfully.

Cas shrugged and dropped Anna’s bags down with a thud, standing awkwardly in the dead center of the room as Anna sat on the bed in front of the bathroom. 

“This one’s mine,” she declared. “It’s just the right amount of bouncy.”

Cas rolled his eyes and slowly headed to the door, saying, “I’m going to go check out my room. I wanna see if my roommate’s here yet.”

“Ok,” Anna replied distractedly, pulling out her cellphone to text Michael.

_We’re here._

His reply came a few seconds later.

_OK. Take care of your brother. Be good._

Anna rolled her eyes.

_K._

She looked up, startled when she saw the empty expanse of the room. “You dick,” she said to the empty room. She stood up and dumped her clothes out from her bags, methodically separating and folding each article of clothing before gently placing it in the three top drawers she’d already decided she was claiming. _It’s not my fault she’s late,_ she reasoned with herself. _The early bird gets the worm and all that crap._

Folding her clothes, while boring, at least provided her some well needed distraction. She _really_ didn’t need to think about Michael right now. Or Naomi. Or- _stop thinking about it._

Her internal monologue was interrupted by her door swinging open, and the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her life sauntered into the room. She had high cheekbones and dark hair, full lips covered in bright red lipstick and clear brown eyes smudged with black eyeliner. She tossed a small duffel bag onto her bed without so much as a glance at Anna, and pulled her phone out.

“Um, hi,” Anna squeaked out, holding her hand out. “My name’s Anna. I’m your new roommate.”

“Obviously.” The girl lifted her eyes from her phone long enough to give Anna a once over. “My name’s Ruby.”

Ruby looked back at her phone, and Anna dropped her hand awkwardly.

“Right.” Anna fidgeted with her hands and took a deep breath. “So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner or something? I mean, not as a date or anything,” she added, blushing. “Just, you know, to get to know each other better or something…” she trailed off, unsure of whether Ruby had even been paying attention to her whoops-I-found-a-hot-girl induced word vomit.

Ruby looked at her once more, smirking. “Sorry cutie, but I’ve already got plans for tonight.” She patted Anna’s cheek and walked away, her heels clicking after her.

“Besides,” she added as she stopped in the doorway, “I’m not interested in making any friends here.”

She closed the door behind her, and Anna dropped to her bed, letting out a sound that wasn’t even close to being human as she put her head in her hands. “You’re an idiot, Anna.” What the hell kind of cruel trick was the universe playing on her, suddenly making her talkative in the presence of her new, hot roommate.

Her phone went off suddenly, Mary Lambert’s voice crooning _“My love, my love, my love”_ before she snatched it up, answering without even looking at the screen.

“What?” she asked crossly.

“No need to be so rude,” Cas replied, sounding a little hurt.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I just…never mind. What’s up?”

“My roommate’s not here yet, and I’m hungry. Let’s go to that little burger place we passed by on our way here.”

“I’m not really feeling it right now,” she mumbled as she flopped down onto her pillow. “I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“It’s only 9!” Cas exclaimed. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Anna said as she pulled her faded blue blanket up to cover herself. “Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Grumpy.”

He hung up on her, and Anna rolled her eyes before turning to face the wall and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 “Fuck, right there!”

“Shit, c’mon baby, faster.”

Anna groggily opened her eyes as she realized exactly what she was hearing, embarrassment spreading throughout her whole body.

“Seriously?” she mumbled, blindly reaching for her phone. The dim light blinded her, and she had to squint to read the numbers.

_2:57 a.m._

She put her phone down and stayed quiet, wishing Ruby and whoever else was in bed with her would shut the hell up, wishing the breathy moans didn’t turn her on as much as they did.

Ruby’s bed creaked as someone let out a groan and whispered, “Oh god, right there, mhm.”

Anna slowly turned to look at the bed, watching two shadowy figures move in sync, dark hair covering their faces as they leaned in to kiss. She looked away quickly, heat rushing into her face as her arousal steadily built. She reached one hand into her panties, biting her lip as she rubbed at her clit.

Moans filled the otherwise silent air as Anna rubbed herself faster, the pounding growing more and more insistent as she crossed her legs. 

“Oh god,” a high pitched voice whined. “Fuck.”

Anna reached under her shirt and grabbed her breast, playing with her nipple as she stroked herself faster, in time with the creaking of the bed.

“Faster, fuck, I’m so close.”

_Me too,_ Anna thought, carefully sliding a finger inside herself and curving it up as she thrust her hips.

Anna let out a shaky breath as she reached the edge, thrusting her hips faster before the tension was released, her orgasm overtaking her so suddenly she had to bite her lip quickly to keep from crying out. She was so caught up in her pleasure she didn’t even notice that the moans coming from Ruby’s bed had died down, replaced with the sharp smack of lips and soft murmurs. 

She sighed and turned away from them, praying to whatever gods might be up there watching her unashamedly masturbate to her roommate having sex that said roommate wouldn’t hear her labored breathing, or the creaking noise her bed made as she rolled over.

* * *

 “I can’t do this Cas.”

“Can’t do what?” Anna could hear a deep voice behind him, mumbling unintelligibly. 

“Room with this girl,” she whispered. “It hasn’t even been a day yet and she’s already had loud sex, left cigarette stubs on the floor, and called me cutie.”

“What’s wrong with sex?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” she trailed off. How do you explain to your brother that you got off listening to your roommate have sex with someone, and you don’t ever want to remember it again?

“Give it time,” Cas replied. “I’m sure you’ll be able to make it work.”

“Give it time?” Anna asked incredulously. “Those are your words of wisdom here? Give it time?”

“Yes.” Cas said stoically. “Give it time. I’d give it a month. Maybe she’s just as annoyed with you as you are with her.”

“Whatever.” Anna changed the subject. “So how’re you and the new roommate getting along?” 

“He’s nice enough.” Cas said vaguely. “He talks too much. He’s got nice eyes, though.”

“Sounds like marriage material,” Anna deadpanned.

Cas didn’t reply, and that’s when it hit Anna.

“You like him, don’t you.”

“NO!” Cas said quickly. “I don’t,” he insisted when Anna stayed silent.

“Sure,” Anna teased. “I’ll be in my room typing up the wedding invitations.

“Don’t forget to give it a month,” Cas shot back. “I don’t wanna hear a word about whatever her name is until the month is up. _Then_ you can bitch about her.”

* * *

  **1 week later**

"You left your dishes in the sink again," Anna said exasperatedly.

"So?"

"Well, according to the chore wheel it's your turn to-"

"Fuck your stupid chore wheel."

* * *

  **2 weeks later  **

Anna made her way to her Psych 1 class, the hallway littered with students on the floor, either passed out or dead. She really didn’t have time to find out.

Just before she could enter her classroom, a hand grabbed her shoulder as someone threw her into the wall.

“Ow-what.” It was Ruby. “What do you want?”

“Hey cream puff, you wouldn’t happen to have 20 bucks on you, would you?” The look in Ruby’s eyes was almost pleading.

“NO, I don’t!” Anna wrenched her shoulder out of Ruby’s grasp. “I’ve gotta go. Some of us have class to get to.”

She rushed into her class before Ruby could say anything else, and slid into her seat (in the left hand corner in back of the room, the perfect spot to go unnoticed). 

She texted Cas:

_I know you said I can’t complain about Ruby for two more weeks, but she just jumped me in the hallway and asked me for money. Like WTF._

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later.

_TWO MORE WEEKS!!!!_

She sighed and put her phone away. Prof. Singer was a real bitch about not texting in class.

* * *

** 3 weeks later  **

"Can you please tell your latest study buddy to give me back my bracelet?"

"First off, I don't know which study buddy you're referring to. Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about. Thirdly, and most importantly," she added before Anna could open her mouth, "I don't care."

"I'll report her to the Dean!"

"You don't even know her name, hell,  _I_ don't even know her name."

* * *

  **1 month later**

“Seriously Ruby?”

“What?” Ruby lifted her head from her pillow. “What do you want now?”

“You left your hair in the shower drain. Again.”

“I was sleeping,” Ruby whined. “Leave me alone."

“It’s only 8. Stop lying. Plus,” she added, bending down, “there are panties on the floor. Again.”

“Stop nagging,” Ruby grumbled as Anna threw the soiled underwear at her. “You’re gonna get wrinkles faster.”

“Screw you,” Anna mumbled as she stalked towards the restroom, pausing by her bed to let her phone fall onto it.

“Maybe some other time,” Ruby called out. “I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

“And by the way,” she added, “These panties aren’t even mine.”

“That reminds me,” Anna said as she popped her head out of the bathroom. “Next time you have loud sex at ungodly hours of the morning I’m going to scream bloody murder until your study buddy is so horrified she runs away and never comes back.”

“What’s your issue with my study buddies, anyway?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Anna said sarcastically. “Maybe the fact that they keep me up at night? Or the fact that they pinch my butt and wink at me the second you turn your back? It might also be the fact that I’m 99 percent sure that that Bela chick stole my favorite bracelet.”

She slammed the door before she could regret what she’d said and unbuttoned her pants, barely hearing Ruby’s reply of, “At least I’m getting laid.”

Anna rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, freezing when she heard her mumble, “What do you know anyway, little miss never-been-kissed.”

“You don’t know shit about me,” she hissed, flinging the door open. “So just keep your fucking mouth shut.”

“Touchy,” Ruby replied, drawing out the last syllable. “What was his name?”

“Jo,” Anna replied stiffly. “Her name was Jo.”

Ruby nodded. “What’d she do to you?”

“Jo didn’t do anything.” Anna turned away.

She heard Ruby’s bed creak _,_  and became aware of Ruby’s body just behind her, her hand a sudden but soothing presence on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Ruby said softly. “Sorry I said anything. Sometimes I just don’t know when to shut the fuck up.”

“You’re right,” Anna agreed. “You don’t.”

Ruby grinned at her wryly. “Thanks.”

Anna shrugged. “The truth hurts.” 

She smiled tentatively at Ruby, trying to convey that she was just kidding. Mostly.

She didn’t expect to feel Ruby’s lips on hers, her hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

It was way too easy to rest her hand on the nape of Ruby’s neck, the other clutching her shoulder, way too easy to lose herself in the sliding movement of Ruby’s lips, in the way Ruby’s tongue slowly prodded her mouth open.

She forced herself to pull away from Ruby, looking up at her nervously. 

“Um,” Anna mumbled,“What’s going on?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” Ruby smirked.

“No, I mean,” Anna took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, “10 minutes ago we were at each other’s throats, and now you wanna make out?”

Ruby shrugged. “What can I say, you're pretty hot when you’re pissed off.”

Anna blushed as Ruby added, “Actually, you’re pretty hot all the time.”

She lowered her lips to Anna’s and kissed her almost tenderly, save the bite she bestowed on her lip, licking it soothingly before she brought their lips back together.

Anna swallowed a moan, pressed her fingers deep into Ruby’s hips as she rocked against her. The kisses grew more and more heated, the friction between their bodies increasing as they rocked faster, Ruby’s hands tangled in Anna’s hair. They pulled apart again, their ragged breathing deafening in the room.

“I-“ Ruby stopped, as if waiting for Anna to say something.

Anna nodded, once, and tuggedRuby towards her bed, pushing Ruby down on it before following her, laying down on top of her lightly, as though she might break.

Ruby brought her face down for a searing kiss, grinding her hips into Anna’s with such precision that Anna would swear on her life the other girl was teasing her on purpose.

They moved apart to breathe, panting heavily into each other’s mouths. Anna leaned back in to kiss her again, but stopped when Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder softly. 

“Do you, um..” Ruby swallowed. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“If I didn’t,” Anna replied, sitting up to pull her t-shirt off, “I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Apparently that was all the permission Ruby needed to sit up and remove her own shirt, revealing her braless breasts, and strip Anna of her bra.

She took one of Anna’s nipples in her mouth, eliciting a moan from her as she sucked at first one nipple, then the other, continuing to grind her hips into Anna’s.

“By the way,” Ruby looked up at Anna, rubbing her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, “If I don’t last as long as the stories say I do, don’t blame me.”

“And why exactly,” Anna breathed out as Ruby went back to lavishing attention to her breasts, “Are you going to come in your pants like a teenage boy?”

“Because I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day I met you.” 

Anna groaned out, “Do it then. Fuck me.”

“I’m getting to that,” Ruby teased. “Be patient.”

“No,” Anna growled, shifting her weight off Ruby, “Do it now, fuck me right now.”

She lifted her hips slightly, threwher shorts and panties off in one swift movement.

“Take yours off,” she ordered Ruby.

Ruby obeyed, pulling the remainder of her clothing off before she moved Anna down to the bed. 

She reached down to touch the slick heat of Anna’s cunt lightly, dragging a finger along her folds as she gasped.

“You want me to fuck you?” Ruby asked. “Right here, like this?”

“Yes, oh god,” Anna moaned. “Fuck me right now.”

Ruby slidone finger in slowly, pushing another in without warning as Anna writhed.

“God yes, just like that,” Anna cried out, clenching her thighs together. “Faster.”

Ruby took her time sliding one more finger in before she slowly started to move her fingers in and out of Anna, her thumb rubbing at her clit.

Anna moaned and placed her hands on Ruby’s head lightly as she moved her fingers faster, her mouth replacing her thumb on her clit as she used her other hand to touch herself.

“Oh god, Ruby,” Anna moaned, her thighs twitching as she reached the end of her arousal. 

Ruby moved her other hand faster, wanting to come when Anna did, wanting to feel Anna come on one of her hands while she came on the other.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Anna moaned, grabbing Ruby’s hair tightly as her thighs tightened on Ruby’s head, coming a millisecond before Ruby.

“Fuck.” She threw her head back and tugged Ruby up, kissing her deeply as her orgasm ebbed away. They lay like that for a second before Ruby slowly pulled away and made her way back to her bed.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“I thought…you know, um-“

“Just shut up and get over here.”

Ruby lay down gingerly next to Anna before Anna pulled her closer, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Please make sure to spread the fact that I’m so good in bed that chicks knock out afterwards.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Stop.”

They lay in silence for a moment before Ruby broke it with, “You know, you have a real potty mouth in bed.”

“Shut up and go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Ok, old lady,” Ruby teased her before relaxing and closing her eyes.

Anna didn’t even realize her hand was moving until her fingers were locked with Ruby’s, her thumb brushing Ruby’s softly.

“Good night, Ruby.”

“Sayonara, potty mouth.”

“That doesn’t even mean good night.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Fine. Buenas noches, grouchy face.

“ _Good night, Anna.”_

“Shut up, Ruby.

* * *

  **One day later**

"The month is up, and you haven't even texted me yet. I take it I was right?"

"Right is a relative term."

"So you still hate her?"

"Hate is a relative term."

"Anna.."

"Ok, ok, we're cool now. BFFs for life and all that."

"Good." She could almost see the smug expression he was totally making over the phone. Dick.

"I gotta go. Ruby and I made plans."

"How adorable. Bye."

Anna turned to Ruby who was waiting impatiently on the bed, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Your brother is seriously the most diligent twat blocker ever."

"You didn't die from blue balls, Ruby, so I think you're ok."

"I'll be ok when you get over here so I can touch you."

"I'm going, grouchy face." She put her phone down and removed her last piece of clothing, the sock on her right foot.

"Ok, potty mouth."

"Keep talking dirty to me, it turns me on."

"Just get over here so I can fuck you already."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for [talbots](http://talbots.tumblr.com/) for the SPN Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange 2014.


End file.
